


Awake In My Dream

by mending_fences



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Who Need To Get Their Shit Together, Brave Sid, First Kiss, M/M, Nervous Geno, Pining, Regret, Silly Boys, Soft Touch, Teasing, Way Too Many Feelings, Wet kiss, What Are They Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mending_fences/pseuds/mending_fences
Summary: Kiss, fuck, pine, regret. A tale of Sid and Geno as told in four drabbles. 100 words each. No more, no less.





	Awake In My Dream

**1**

**First Kiss**

_Sid is thinking about Geno and how desperate he is to kiss him._  

 

Beautiful hands. Strong, slim, perfectly formed. Warm on my shoulders. Waiting until my eyes are completely obsessed with his mouth.

Palms gliding, fingertips teasing, moving nearer. I know what he's doing. He's a bastard.

But so am I.

I raise my head, eyes locking with his.

"Try to make it good," I purr sarcastically, rubbing my neck against his hands. Suffocating on his nearness. Choking on the sweet torture of his breath rippling through my hair.

He presses his lips to the corner of my mouth, breathing ragged, heart thudding, tongue sliding hotly.

Demanding, relentless, frantic.

Our first kiss.

Perfect.

  

**2**

**Quiet Chaos**

_Sid decides it’s time to take a chance._

 

"I want you to fuck me," Sid said, working his shirt up, off. Geno’s eyes all over him, confused, his cheeks blushing pink.

"Come on.  Grab coat and let's go. We gonna be late," Geno laughed, a little nervous. "Not nice teasing."

"Fuck me," Sid said again, taking a step, closing the gap between them. His jeans went next, leaving him bare and hard and reaching for Geno.

"Sid, what you… _fuck_ ," he stammered while Sid unbuttoned, unbuckled, unzipped him.  

"No teasing, Geno," Sid whispered against his lips.

"Promise?" Geno pushed into Sid’s hand, thick, heavy, eyes closed.

 “Cross my heart.”

 

**3**

**Mirage**

_Sometimes it’s all just too much and you’re left with nothing._

 

Geno sat across from Sid, unmoving, letting his eyes roam over him. And he saw everything. His thoughts, his feelings, all those secret things Sid kept locked up inside, never showing anyone. Geno saw his very soul and Sid didn't know how to make him stop. Didn't even know if he wanted him to. Maybe it was some kind of test. Was Sid enough for him? Geno’s eyes said he was, always would be.

 ~ ~ ~  
  
So, here they are again. Sid used to be able to look into Geno’s eyes and know everything he's thinking. These days, he hasn't a clue.

 

**4**

**Unrequited**

_Once again, Sid is thinking about Geno, remembering their first kisses. Memories are all he has left._

 

The tip of my tongue follows the tip of my finger, tracing his mouth. So pretty. So perfect. The softest, sweetest mouth I've ever tasted. My lips cover his, sucking softly, and I'm lost. Sinking into all that sweetness, ready or not.    
  
I still feel him. His body fitting perfectly to mine, his arms slowly curving around my neck, groaning into my mouth. His hands in my hair, twisting, pushing me against the door frame. Kissing me long and slow and deep. Kissing me until I can't breathe. Kissing me until I don't want to.  

Awake in my dream.

Again.


End file.
